The Comte and Marguerite
by Lollipop456
Summary: The Three Musketeers 2011  AU. WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue. Sorry for my bad title. When Marguerite, a cousin to Porthos, comes to visit, she finds herself not only making peace with her rival, Rochefort, but finds that she's beginning to love him.
1. Chapter 1

Marguerite Lavigne never liked carriages. Her cousin, Porthos, had taught her to ride a horse when she was seven and she took to it. At least when she was riding a horse, she wouldn't constantly bump up and down every time there was a hole or a rock. Still, she endured it, because she was going to visit Porthos at Palace of Versailles. He was a musketeer, a protector of King Louis, and so he was often at Versailles.

When the carriage pulled up to the gate, the driver gave the gatekeeper Marguerite's name. Marguerite inched herself closer to the window and pressed her face to it; it didn't take her long to recognize the gatekeeper. Monsieur Chevalier had been the gatekeeper for many years and Marguerite had known him since she was ten-years-old. That was fourteen years ago and Monsieur Chevalier was no longer young; his hair begun to gray and the wrinkles in his skin were very noticeable. Still, he never had a desire to retire from his occupation and Marguerite was glad as he always had a friendly smile.

As the carriage arrived at the palace, the driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door for Marguerite. There were four people waiting to greet her: her cousin Porthos and his friends (and fellow musketeers) Athos, Aramis, and D' Artagnan. She smiled as the driver helped her down, and she instantly ran to Porthos, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh Porthos, I've missed you!" Marguerite said.

Porthos chuckled. "Come now, Marg, I'm sure you've had lots of things to keep you busy in Besancon."

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, spending all my days in doors with Mama, practicing my embroidery. Every day is some sort of adventure."

Porthos frowned. "Now, don't sound bitter. There is a reward for your days of chatter and stitching."

"Which is?"

"Why, you get to spend the entire Summer with your favorite cousin."

Marguerite laughed and gave Porthos another hug. She then allowed his friends to kiss her hand as she curtsied.

"How was your trip, Mademoiselle?" Aramis asked.

"Tolerable. There was hardly any bumps on the country road."

Porthos' eyes grew wide. "You took a country road? You could have been killed, you could have been robbed-"

"Porthos, I was safe inside the carriage. The driver was clever and brought a pistol during our journey."

Porthos sighed a breath of relief. "Promise to travel on a safe road when the time comes to leave?"

"I promise. Now, you must tell me about how you recovered the Queen's necklace. I hear the four of you have become famous in the court."

The four looked embarrassed, but were smiling. Marguerite took Porthos by the arm and squeezed it.

"Come now, tell me everything."

As Porthos led Marguerite inside, the four Musketeers began to recount the theft of Queen Anne's necklace. When they arrived at the throne room, Marguerite became annoyed at the sight of Comte de Rochefort. Not only was the man the most arrogant being on Earth, but he also didn't seem to care for King Louis, let alone his wife Queen Anne. In addition, he and Marguerite would constantly argue when she came for her visits.

As Rochefort approached, Marguerite's annoyance quickly turned to curiosity. He was leaning heavily on a walking stick, his hands were bandaged, and his face was slightly swollen and bruised.

"Monsieur Rochefort, you remember my cousin, Marguerite Lavigne."

"Of course. Mademoiselle, it's a pleasure." Rochefort took Marguerite's hand and kissed it.

"Comte, your appearance has been altered." Marguerite said, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, I could say who is to blame, but in fairness, it was nothing but a fight between rivals."

"I take it then, Monsieur, that you won."

Rochefort smirked. "It was a draw."

Marguerite could not resist any longer. The thought of Rochefort calling a draw during a duel was nearly unheard of. He always managed to defeat his opponents, no matter how big or how strong. Well, there was no harm in a little banter.

"A draw? How unusual, Comte. Had your opponent gotten the better of you?"

"If he hadn't, Mademoiselle, then I wouldn't be in this state." Rochefort said, trying to keep his tone even.

Marguerite winced. The injuries that Rochefort received looked painful, and she suddenly realized that it must have been horrible to call a draw. Even those who appears invincible can have a weakness. Rochefort's weakness was his pride. Not able to accept any sort of defeat.

Before Marguerite could open her mouth to apologize, Rochefort had already limped away and left the throne room.

"Well, you won this banter." Athos said.

"I did, Monsieur. I'm just not certain if it was worth the victory."


	2. Chapter 2

Marguerite wanted to apologize to Rochefort and so she went to search for him. She found him in the garden, sitting at a fountain.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur. I spoke without thinking."

Rochefort looked over his shoulder at Marguerite. "An apology from you. What a rarity, Mademoiselle."

Marguerite sighed. "When I find that I'm fault, I will apologize."

Rochefort remained quiet and looked around the garden. "I met you here. I was sixteen, you were thirteen. You asked if I would duel you. That was, until now, the only time someone beat me."

Marguerite smiled at the only good memory she had of Rochefort. "You let me win, Comte. You did not want me to be disappointed."

"Well, I'm not heartless, Mademoiselle; I let you win because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh yes, you had told me that you could never harm a woman. That is perhaps your best trait."

"Are you married now, Mademoiselle?"

Marguerite gave a light chuckle. "No, I'm not. Mama and Papa tell me that I must marry a wealthy man. Unfortunately, men of wealth aren't precisely what I wish for a husband."

"Then what do you wish for?"

Marguerite looked up at the sky and began to stroll around the fountain. "Someone who loves me and will allow me to have my freedom. I wouldn't dream of seducing another man, I mean that I will have the freedom to ride my horse, to travel the world."

"It's a good dream."

Marguerite looked towards Rochefort. "What about you, Comte? Have you asked for a lady's hand?"

"No. Women of the court do not appeal to me. They all flit around our young King and Queen, admiring them when they've done nothing. Nothing but dressed like fancy dogs and wait for musketeers to save them from any threat."

Marguerite frowned. "By all accounts, Comte, they are still children. They are inexperienced, not incompetent."

Rochefort rolled his eye. "Of course. You always rush to their defense."

"I rush to their defense because they are doing everything within their power to rule France."

"You'll soon be like a lady-of-court, Mademoiselle. Nothing but a lap dog to their Majesties."

"A lapdog?"

Marguerite stormed towards Rochefort and shoved him into the fountain. "I may be a loyal citizen of France, Comte, but you must never take me for a poodle."

Marguerite turned around quickly and made her way back inside. The first person she bumped into was Porthos.

"Porthos, you might want to fetch towels for Comte de Rochefort. He's wet."

Marguerite brushed past her cousin and continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

When night came, Marguerite prepared herself for bed. Sitting herself in front of a mirror, she began to brush her hair, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Marguerite said.

The reflection of the mirror showed the door opening and Porthos stepping into the room. Marguerite sighed, knowing her cousin had come to lecture her.

"He called me a lap dog, Porthos. Didn't I have the right to be angry?"

"Of course you did, Marg. You just didn't have the right to push him into the fountain. Especially since he's still recovering from injuries."

Marguerite sat her brush down on the table and then faced Porthos. "Well, he didn't suffer anymore injuries, did he?"

"That isn't the point. You usually have control of your temper, and it should stay that way. Even when you're around the Comte."

"Porthos, I am sorry for pushing him into the fountain with his injuries. That said, Comte de Rochefort must learn to hold his tongue before he chooses to insult me."

"Perhaps if you two spoke about this in a civilized manner than you would get along better."

Marguerite shrugged. "I suppose."

Porthos smiled, kissed the top of Marguerite's head, and left the room. Though Marguerite was not looking forward to speaking to Rochefort, she knew that Porthos was right. Their arguments could not continue.

The next day, Marguerite extended an invitation to Rochefort to go ride their horses into the meadow. They both loved to ride, and it was perhaps the only thing they had in common with one another. So it came as no surprise when he accepted the invitation.

Once they had saddled their horses and mounted up, they left the castle. When Rochefort tried to goad Marguerite into racing, she refused. Although she would usually accept, Marguerite remembered that if she wanted to try and stop her constant feuding with Rochefort, then racing their horses would do no good.

When they arrived at the meadow, Rochefort dismounted his horse and then helped Marguerite off. As they let their horses graze fresh grass, the two began to walk through the meadow. It was customary if a gentleman and lady were to walk together, that the lady would take the gentleman's arm. Though Marguerite hated it, she could not refuse when Rochefort offered his arm to her.

"You ride your horse well." Rochefort said.

Marguerite managed a smile. "Thank you, Comte."

There was an awkward silence for awhile. The only sounds were their shoes crunching against the grass and the distant neighs of their horses.

Rochefort cleared his throat. "Is there reason for your invitation?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you ask that I ride with you?"

Marguerite sighed. "My cousin spoke to me last night. He told me that I should attempt to keep my temper under control in your presence. I realize that he's right and that our constant arguing is rather ridiculous. I also must apologize for pushing you into the fountain."

"No harm done, Mademoiselle. Besides, I also owe you an apology; I never should've referred to you as a lap dog. In truth, loyalty is a virtue, not a crime. Though I do not hold the same sentiments for their Majesties, it's rather noble that you defend them."

"Thank you, Monsieur. So then, do you suppose we could attempt to tolerate one another?"

Rochefort nodded. "Yes, we could try."

Marguerite released Rochefort's arm and offered her hand. "A deal then?"

Rochefort smiled and shook Marguerite's hand. "A deal."


End file.
